1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording or reproducing apparatus capable of preventing a tape from being accidentally stuck to a rotary head drum provided with a head (hereinafter referred to as a "rotary drum") owing to dew condensation occurring on the rotary drum, excessively pulled out from a reel and wound around the rotary drum during tape loading under dew-condensation conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional magnetic recording or reproducing apparatus of this type is arranged to start tape loading with a rotary drum kept rotated while causing a brake to act on a reel table positioned on a side where a tape is pulled out by the rotation of the rotary head. This arrangement is intended to prevent the tape from accidentally sticking to the rotary drum and being excessively pulled out from a reel by the resultant sticking force when the tape comes in contact with the rotary drum wet with dew condensation.
However, since the conventional example is arranged in the above-described manner such that the tape is pulled out from a cassette while applying a brake, there is the problem that, in the case of loading at an end portion of the tape, if no tape remains on the reel positioned on a take-up side, the tape cannot be pulled out and a loading operation becomes impossible. To cope with this problem, the conventional arrangement requires the complicated operation of detecting a tape end before loading and transporting the tape toward the take-up side within the cassette before the loading on the basis of the detection result to prevent the above-described winding accident. Such a complicated operation is not only time-consuming but also requires high torque for driving the reel table in order to transport the tape within the cassette before loading. Hence, torque-switching means for selecting the high torque is also required.